


Take My Hand, Stay With Me

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Idols, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Requited Love, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: The journey to becoming a soloist had been a rocky, and at times unwanted, journey for Hoseok. But he’s found an unlikely mentor and friend in Lee Taemin.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 38





	1. Voiceless

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a friendship fic and ended with them getting together, I swear I didn't plan it, it just happened... stop reading at chapter 4 if you don't want to see them get together! chapter 5 is just self-indulgent smut im so sorry

The gym was, blessedly, deserted except for Hoseok and Hyunwoo, who were glad to be able to relax and speak freely - that was one of the perks of a 24-hour gym when your only free time was 2am; not many salarymen or students wanted to work out in the small hours. Idols, however, were a different story. The vocalists moved around the dimly-lit space, grateful for the loud, thumping music. Taking a short break, Hoseok sat on a nearby weight bench and patted the free space for Hyunwoo to join him.

“Tired already?” Hyunwoo teased, bumping the other man’s bare shoulder. “You’re getting soft on me, Seok,” he smiled.

“It’s not that,” Hoseok replied honestly, wiping his forehead. “I’m just... I’m nervous.”

Hyunwoo understood, and patted the other man’s thigh. “It’s going to be okay,” he reassured him. “It’s all part of the plan.”

“I know, I just...” Hoseok’s eyes felt hot, corners stinging with tears waiting to fall. “What if I don’t do well on my own? And the plan falls apart?” He held Hyunwoo’s gaze then, and the older man pulled him up by the hand, squeezing tightly.

Hyunwoo hated to see his brother like this; the way his tired eyes stared at him so plaintively made his heart break. Just then, though, he remembered something important. “You know, I think I know someone who might be able to help you,” he smiled a little. “Remember when I did that episode of Knowing Brothers, ages ago?”

“Yeah,” Hoseok nodded, trying to think of where Hyunwoo was going with this line.

Hyunwoo ran a hand through his hair. “Taemin was really cool.”

Hoseok smiled, remembering when Hyunwoo had come home from dance practice with him. _He’s so cool! And he’s so pretty, oh my god! I can’t wait to be on the show with him,_ Hyunwoo had gushed, like a schoolboy. _He’s a legend!_ He’s said, smiling into his post-workout smoothie. “You were so excited,” Hoseok nodded.

“Yeah, it was great,” Hyunwoo cocked his head. “He was really helpful. Made it so easy for me to relax, even though he’s got so much more experience. He was so kind,” he nodded to himself. “We exchanged numbers, and when taping was done he said I could always contact him, if I needed anything.”

Hoseok finally understood. “You think Taemin can help me?” He asked, eyes round. “But he’s so busy...” He pouted, unsure of himself. "I don't want to be a burden..."

“Text him,” Hyunwoo smiled, guiding the other man towards the showers, their workout concluded. “For me, okay?”

Hoseok smiled. “Okay, hyung.” He agreed.

*

HS: hi, Taemin, this is Lee Hoseok  
HS: Hyunwoo-hyung gave me your number, I hope that’s okay   
HS: we haven’t met directly, I’m sorry for this  
HS: hyung mentioned how much fun he had when you were together on Knowing Brothers  
HS: and because I’m having a hard time, he told me to talk to you   
HS: is that okay?

Taemin was startled out of his daydream by the vibrating phone next to his head - he’d been dreaming up stage outfits in between trying to clean his apartment while also helping Jinki come up with new songs for when his group would all be back together - _just a few more months till my family is whole again,_ he’d thought playfully. Shaking his head, he picked up his phone and made a cute face, trying to recognize the number. As he read the messages, his eyes widened in understanding. _Oh, Lee Hoseok... I do know you,_ he thought. _You poor thing..._ Taemin’s eyes fell sad for a moment. _Of course, I will help you._

TM: hi!  
TM: it’s no problem at all  
TM: I’m glad Hyunwoo gave you my number   
TM: after all, who knows us better than each other, right?  
TM: what’s on your mind?

HS: I don’t know if you’ve been following things with my group  
HS: but because of everything, we’ve come up with a plan now   
HS: and I have to become a soloist   
HS: at least for a while   
HS: and... I don’t know if I can   
HS: I’m scared   
HS: what was it like? Going out on your own, the first in your group?

TM: I saw everything that happened  
TM: really, I’m so sorry   
TM: you did such a strong thing, to protect your members   
TM: I’m sorry it’s been so hard on you  
TM: nobody deserves that

He thought a moment, pouting his lips as he typed out his next message carefully.

TM: are you busy now?

HS: I’m just at my studio, writing songs

TM: how funny! So am I!  
TM: but I’m in my apartment kkkk  
TM: come meet me for coffee  
TM: I know a small place where you won’t be seen, I know it must be hard for you to be out right now   
TM: let me treat you

HS: that’s too kind, really   
HS: thank you for meeting me

TM: don't thank me, we haven’t met yet! kkkk  
TM: I will send you the address.

HS: okay  
HS: see you soon!

TM: see you soon!

*

The cool Spring evening air made Hoseok shiver a little, and he adjusted his jacket collar to brace against the breeze, the night wind like fingers of ice irritating the skin. He sighed, double-checking the address that Taemin had sent him and looking around to make sure he’d gone in the right direction. _Diamond Shine cafe..._ he read again, scanning the street in front of him.

He spotted Taemin before he found the cafe - his slim, pretty figure leaning against the street light on the corner, round cheeks illuminated by the light of his phone screen. Hoseok quickened his pace and jogged up to the dancer. “Hi,” he smiled brightly, bending his head in greeting. “I’m Monsta X’s Wonho,” he recited his automatic greeting, suddenly going pink. “Ah,” he corrected himself. “Lee Hoseok,” he averted his eyes. “Thank you for meeting with me.”

If Taemin noticed his nervousness, he didn’t call attention to it. “Hi, Monsta X’s Wonho,” he smiled. “I’m Shinee’s Lee Taemin.”

In the cool evening, the pair laughed easily.

“Come with me,” Taemin slipped his arm into Hoseok’s and led him in the direction of the cafe. “Woah, your arm muscles! You’re so strong!” He grinned his gummy grin and disarmed Hoseok completely.

The cafe was relatively empty, a blessing for which Hoseok was eternally grateful - he and Taemin slipped into a booth towards the back, separated by large wooden partitions with pretty vines and plastic grapes. They ordered a selection of pastries and their coffees; Hoseok looked around, glad for the dim lights. “I’ve never been here before,” he said after a moment, getting comfortable and slipping his jacket off. The way Taemin’s eyes widened as he marveled at Hoseok’s muscular body settle into the booth made him smile a little. “Do you come here a lot?”

“Yeah, I love it here! It’s great,” Taemin sighed, stretching his hands above his head. “We used to sneak out here every once in a while and splurge our allowance on sweet things,” he smiled at the memory. He could see the worry lines on Hoseok’s pretty face, and he leaned in on his elbows, lowering his voice. “It’s okay, you know,” he said kindly. “To need a break from things.”

Hoseok exhaled, then. “Can I ask you... can I ask you difficult questions?” He spoke softly, eyes flitting from Taemin’s face to the table and back again. He was nervous; and it was easy to be swept away by the other man’s presence. Taemin was a giant in the industry, with so many years experience despite being the same age as Hoseok; but sitting across from him now, he seemed almost childlike with his round eyes and animated hands.

Taemin must have at last picked up on Hoseok’s nerves, because he reached across the table and patted his hand, leaving it atop his for a beat longer than what might have been considered polite; but Hoseok didn’t mind. “It’s all fine,” he smiled reassuringly. “Let's be friends, right? You can relax.”

The way Taemin’s eyes sparkled so kindly made Hoseok’s heart flutter, and it made him settle easier in his seat. “Friends...?” He repeated quietly, eyes at last meeting the other man’s gaze. Taemin nodded, encouragingly. “Okay, friends,” he managed a smile. “Thank you,” he said, exhaling.

“What’s really on your mind, Hoseok?” Taemin asked, crossing his leg under the table and leaning his thigh against Hoseok’s across from him. The table was small, and instead of feeling uncomfortable, Hoseok was glad of the closeness.

“I have so many nightmares,” he admitted, running a hand through his hair. “I’m scared of going solo. It’s not something I ever wanted for myself, but this is how things have to be... at least for right now. I feel like I’m falling, slowly. I don’t know,” he drummed his fingers against the table, unsure of the words. “I don’t know if I’m good enough to be on my own like this.”

Taemin cocked his head and pouted his pretty lips sympathetically. “It’s scary to go out on your own,” he agreed. “But I have a good feeling about you,” he smiled. “I’ve seen you on stage. That’s where you’re meant to be, Hoseok.”

Hoseok blushed a little at that. “Coming from you,” he suddenly didn’t know quite where to look. “Coming from you, that means so much.”

A waitress brought over their pastries and cakes, and soon the pair began to talk of other, less weighty things.


	2. Heartstrings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this started as a friendship fic and ended with them getting together, I swear I didn't plan it, it just happened... stop reading at chapter 4 if you don't want to see them get together! chapter 5 is just self-indulgent smut im so sorry

TM: how are you feeling?  
TM: it’s today, isn’t it?

HS: yeah, it’s today   
HS: I’m so nervous   
HS: this song is so... it’s so personal  
HS: I hope the fans receive it well

TM: the one you sang for me the other night, right?   
TM: Losing You?  
TM: it’s beautiful   
TM: everyone will love it   
TM: you really do have the most beautiful voice, you know  
TM: you remind me of my Minho-hyung

HS: thank you, that’s... you’re too kind to me, really

TM: no such thing as too kind   
TM: you have worked so hard   
TM: you are so loved, Hoseok  
TM: you see that, don’t you?

HS: I don’t know if I will ever be able to repay my fans  
HS: for staying with me and fighting as hard as they did   
HS: I don’t know if I deserve all their love  
HS: I wish I could tell them the truth  
HS: that this is just the beginning   
HS: that we’ll be a group again soon   
HS: they worry and cry so much for me   
HS: I’m just one man, how can I be worth all of that?

TM: of course you deserve their love   
TM: don’t speak so casually of yourself like that   
TM: you have already made history, in your own way  
TM: that’s no small thing   
TM: I’m proud of you

HS: _you’re_ proud of _me?_

TM: of course I am  
TM: wait a minute, I want to show you something!

Hoseok smiled at his phone screen. _What’s he doing...?_ He mused.

TM: here, look...

**_< image1.jpeg>_ **

Hoseok downloaded the image that Taemin sent, and his eyes sparkled with surprise. The singer had taken a selfie posing with two laptops and three phones, all poised to download and stream his first solo single. He laughed. _This guy..._ Hoseok ran a hand through his hair. _We only just met and yet he is so kind to me._ He felt his heart beat quicken a little, his cheeks growing warm.

HS: oh my god T-T   
HS: you’re really prepared kkkk

TM: I stole my hyung’s laptop and old phones to have a streaming party on my own  
TM: it’s our secret, okay? kkkk

HS: I won’t tell anyone, I promise kkkk

TM: you’ll do so great, Hoseok  
TM: I really believe in you

HS: thank you for always spending time and giving me advice   
HS: I’m really grateful   
HS: please let me repay you somehow

TM: hmm   
TM: come to my rehearsal next week  
TM: you can buy me dinner afterwards  
TM: deal?

HS: it’s a deal

TM: ah! It’s almost time!  
TM: good luck, mister sold-out kkkk  
TM: I’ll stream and stream until my batteries die!

Hoseok blushed a little. _He’s so kind to me..._ ruffling his hair, he gave in to the restlessness in his limbs and let his leg bounce nervously, habitually checking his phone.

Then, suddenly —

CK: bunny-hyung, we’re here! Come let us in!

Hoseok beamed, and quickly went meet the others downstairs. They had all come, ready to cram themselves into the studio space, to celebrate the redebut of their brother. _I wish Taemin was here, too..._ he thought, wistfully.


	3. Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this started as a friendship fic and ended with them getting together, I swear I didn't plan it, it just happened... stop reading at chapter 4 if you don't want to see them get together! chapter 5 is just self-indulgent smut im so sorry

Where Taemin had attentively helped prepare Hoseok for his redebut, now Hoseok found himself happily repaying the favor; he’d become a fixture at Taemin’s practices, cooing and marveling at him from the side.

Sitting on the floor against the mirror in Taemin’s dance studio, legs splayed out in front of him, he watched the other man practice the choreography for his upcoming album. The music, so rich and decadent, flooded the entire space and almost made him dizzy. _He really is a giant,_ Hoseok found himself thinking, mouthing along with the lyrics as he watched. His eyes watched Taemin’s hands so attentively; even the movement of fingers felt expertly choreographed. _He’s so smooth; his music is so different from ours... I wonder if in another life we would have met as trainees. Would I be as precise as him?_ Hoseok was completely lost in thought, but was startled from his reverie when Taemin crumpled theatrically onto the lacquered floor next to him, panting and beaming like a cherub. _He even sweats prettily,_ Hoseok thought.

“So?” Taemin asked, taking a long sip of water. “What do you think?” He clicked his tongue playfully, sated; offering Hoseok the rest of the water for a sip.

Hoseok took it from him, and drank. “You’re _so_ gorgeous,” he said before thinking better of it. “Really, I’ve only ever seen you perform on tv or in videos,” he gushed, trying not to blush - they were beyond displays of shyness now, but still Hoseok was just a little star-struck. “This song is so...” he tried to find the words. “It’s so _sexy._ But it’s not the same kind of sexy like our music,” he tried to explain, cheeks suddenly hot as he watched Taemin watch him spill the words. “It’s so... it’s... _grown-up.”_ He laughed, running a bashful hand through his hair.

Taemin laughed at that too, his pretty adam’s apple quivering. “I like that,” he cocked his head, patting Hoseok’s thigh. _“Grown-up_ sexy.”Then, after a moment, he rolled his head onto Hoseok’s shoulder. “Wanna try the routine?” He asked, his large round eyes sparkling in a way that made it nearly impossible for Hoseok to refuse.

*

The music fading out, both men collapsed theatrically onto the floor, panting and rolling onto their backs next to each other. “You’re _insane,”_ Hoseok breathed. _“How_ do you sing so easily at the same time as doing all of _that?!”_

Taemin’s crystalline laughter made Hoseok’s heart jump. “When we were kids, before debuting and even for years after,” he explained, panting and combing his hands through his hair, “we would run along the Han as the sun rose, and sing together, training our voices to be as steady as possible even when we were out of breath.” He sighed, patting his cheeks. “Before sending each of them off for military service, I took them running in the morning,” he smiled. “For old time’s sake.”

Hoseok smiled at that, imagining a young Taemin running with his members. “I thought that was just an industry legend,” he confessed. “You really did that?”

“Oh, yeah,” Taemin pouted his lips, voice smooth and contemplative. “We’d run at dawn, on empty stomachs. Sometimes, Minho-hyung would make us run _in_ the river, too! Just up to our knees, for a challenge.” Taemin laughed at the memory. “Jonghyunie-hyung would always complain, but his voice would always be the loudest and steadiest when we did our runs.” He thought for a moment. “He would have really loved you, you know,” he added softly, and rolled onto his side to better face Hoseok. “He’d be proud of you too,” he held the other man’s gaze for a moment. “For not giving up.”

Hoseok’s emotion caught in his throat, and he sat up. “You think... you think so?” He asked gently, resting his hand atop Taemin’s. The dancer sat up now, too, and they just looked at each other for a moment. Hoseok continued, voice made low with reverence, “coming from you, that’s... I don’t want to let either of you down,” he couldn’t seem to look up from the floor, now. “I hate that I’ve had to strike out on my own, but...” he didn’t - or couldn’t - finish his thought.

Taemin could feel the uncertainty in Hoseok’s voice. “What is it you _really want?_ If... if you could be really free to choose?” Taemin asked gently, eyes round and sparkling like a child’s - his delicate features made round with his natural kindness.

“I want...” Hoseok paused. “I want to do well in my solo projects,” he said at last. “But I want to be a group again. I miss my family.”

 _I miss my family, too,_ Taemin though as he laced their fingers together on Hoseok’s thigh. “You’ve done so well on your own,” he leaned over, and carefully wiped the sweat from Hoseok’s brow with the hem of his sleeve. “But if being seven again is what you want, more than anything, then that’s what you should be.” Taemin’s hand in his felt warm and soft, and Hoseok stroked the delicate skin of his palm with a strong thumb. “You deserve to be happy, Hoseok,” he said, his heart aching for the other man. “You deserve to be with your family.”

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“What for?” Taemin asked, squeezing Hoseok’s hand in his and resting his chin against the other man’s shoulder again - a habit he’d developed since becoming close, and something that Hoseok had gotten used to, and rather liked; he could smell the last notes of his cologne on his skin, and it made him smile.

“For...” Hoseok thought a moment, feeling the weight of Taemin’s head against his shoulder, glad of the company. “For everything,” he said finally. He leaned his head against Taemin’s, an unconscious gesture of thanks.

The pair shared a look then, and knew something had changed in the air - but neither was ready to admit what it was.

**_*_ **

HS: you should have won tonight 

TM: it’s okay ^^   
TM: awards aren’t everything   
TM: promotions were weird for me this time  
TM: idk, my agency sort of messed up  
TM: I tried my best

HS: these shows are so hard   
HS: your album is so amazing   
HS: it’s been so fun promoting at the same time as you   
HS: even though I guess that makes us rivals? kkkk

TM: nooo let’s not be rivals, let’s stay friends!  
TM: you should have won, too  
TM: you’ve worked so hard, all his time

HS: you said it yourself  
HS: awards aren’t everything   
HS: to be honest  
HS: I’m just happy to be able to be with my fans again   
HS: I love them so much

TM: they really love you too  
TM: I’ve caught myself up on all their projects   
TM: the billboards and the animal adoptions   
TM: trending hashtags on twitter every day for almost 200 days   
TM: I’ve never seen that kind of love before

HS: I know, I still can’t believe it   
HS: I’m so glad I can try to repay them for their love, now that I’m back properly   
HS: if I spend the rest of my life repaying them it still won’t be enough   
HS: can I ask you something?

TM: sure, what’s up?

HS: if you were forced to choose one life  
HS: your life as a shinee member or your life as soloist Lee Taemin  
HS: which would you pick?

TM: that’s easy   
TM: no matter what lifetime, I would choose to be a shinee member   
TM: if I’m with my brothers, nothing else matters to me   
TM: I love making my own music   
TM: but I never would have been able to go out on my own if I didn’t have them by my side   
TM: so, of course, I would choose them over and over again ^^

HS: I thought you’d say that~

TM: oh?  
TM: you know me well then kkkk  
TM: I think I know your answer too, though

HS: and you would be right   
HS: now that promotions are over, I feel so...  
HS: lonely  
HS: is that normal?

TM: I totally understand that   
TM: actually   
TM: I have a question for you, too  
TM: would you... would you like to come and visit Jonghyunie-hyung with me?

HS: are you sure?  
HS: I don’t want to impose

TM: I think it would be nice for him  
TM: to have someone new to talk to   
TM: I was going to visit him this weekend  
TM: so, come and spend some time with me?

HS: I’d love to  
HS: if you want me there, of course I will go  
HS: I want to thank him for raising such a kind person ^^

TM: it’s a date, then  
TM: it’s getting late now  
TM: sleep well, okay?

HS: I think I will, now

TM: goodnight~

HS: goodnight^^


	4. Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this started as a friendship fic and ended with them getting together, I swear I didn't plan it, it just happened... stop reading at chapter 4 if you don't want to see them get together! chapter 5 is just self-indulgent smut im so sorry

The late summer air was warm, comforting on the skin; despite the heavy rains, on this day, the sky was clear and blue and the sun shone protectively over the city. Hoseok stood, leaning slightly against the wrought-iron gates, black mask and hat obscuring his face from onlookers. In one hand, he held a pretty, carefully-picked bouquet of flowers; in his other, a small box containing a silver crescent moon pin - after all, he did not want to visit empty-handed. Looking around, he wondered where Taemin was; and if he’d arrived at the wrong time. He didn’t have long to wait; soon, Taemin’s slim figure appeared in the corner of his eye, similarly dressed in a mask and hat - practically the idol’s “going out” uniform - and it made him smile. As Taemin approached, he could not help the warm feeling that began to spread from the very middle of himself; a sensation he did not quite understand, but was not afraid of, either. Taemin held a small bouquet of flowers, too; pretty dahlias in pink and white and purple and turquoise.

“Hey,” Hoseok smiled gently, tipping the brim of his hat up to better look Taemin in the eye in greeting.

“Hey,” Taemin smiled back, easily slipping his arm into Hoseok’s, and squeezing. “Thanks for agreeing to come with me,” he said, as they walked through the grass.

Hoseok squeezed back; a silent show of solidarity. “Thank you for asking me to come,” he replied as they walked. “This is my first... I’ve never been to see him,” he admitted. “I should have come earlier,” he said, apologetically.

Taemin shook his head as he guided Hoseok around the path and towards the granite headstone. “It’s alright,” he reassured him. “Jjongie-hyung will be happy to see you.” They stood together in front of the shining stone, polished and laden with flowers from a previous visitor. Hoseok watched as Taemin laid his flowers down first and bent his neck to pray. He followed suit, placing his flowers and moon pin next to Taemin’s bouquet, and stepped back to say a prayer of his own.

_Hyung,_

_Can I call you that? I’m sorry we haven’t met before today. My brother Kihyun loves you so much; we grew up together listening to your music. Taemin asked me to come with him today to visit you, I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to come here. I can see how precious you are to him, and that... that makes me smile. I’m so glad that Taemin has known such a strong love like yours. You’re a great big brother. You raised him so well. He’s so kind and gentle and sweet to me..._ Hoseok looked sidelong towards Taemin, whose eyes were still tightly shut in prayer next to him. He smiled. _He has been such a good friend to me. I don’t know what I would have done, on my own, if he hadn’t been by my side this whole time... you really helped him grow into a good man. Thank you for loving him, hyung. Please be safe and warm in heaven. I’ll come and visit you here again soon, if you want company._

Hoseok peeked again out of the corner of his eye to see Taemin straighten his back and clap his hands once, concluding his prayer. Hoseok followed, and before he could think better of it, he wrapped an arm around Taemin’s shoulder. Taemin melted into the other man’s embrace and sighed into his neck. “Thank you,” he said softly. “Thanks for coming with me.”

Hoseok could see that the visit had taken more energy from the vocalist than he’d anticipated; he pulled Taemin down to sit with him on the grass next to the granite stone. “Are you alright?” He asked carefully, his hand still holding Taemin’s. Instinctively, Taemin laced their fingers together like holding hands was the most natural thing in the world; Hoseok’s heart jumped a little at the feeling of Taemin’s thumb caressing the smooth skin of his hand; but he did not pull away, and was glad for the closeness.

“I’m alright,” Taemin replied after a moment. “I just...” he sighed. “It’s been a little while since my last visit. I had a lot to tell him, this time.” He held Hoseok’s gaze. “And it’s hard, talking to someone who can’t answer back, even though you can still hear their voice.” His eyes, usually so round and sparkling, turned glassy.

Hoseok slid closer to the other man and drew him into a hug. “I’m so sorry, Taemin,” he said, curling a hand through his hair, grounding him. He felt Taemin’s breath hitch, and he knew that tears would follow. He held him close. “Do you want to go somewhere else?”

Taemin sniffled, suddenly bashful for having shown tears to the other man. “No, I...” he thought for a moment. “Can we just...” he looked into Hoseok’s eyes, and for a moment, Hoseok saw that sparkle return; if only briefly. “Can we just sit here, together for a little while longer?” He held Hoseok’s hand in his and squeezed.

Hoseok’s heart broke to see Taemin look back at him like that, lip trembling and eyes like glass. Unthinkingly, he pulled Taemin into his lap and hugged him close; Taemin, momentarily surprised by the protectiveness, settled into Hoseok’s arms, wrapping his own around Hoseok’s shoulders in an embrace. _He’s so strong, but so gentle with me..._ he thought, the warmth of his arms soothing his tired heart.

The pair remained like that, sitting in the grass with the warm sun on their skin. The moon, still hanging in the daylight sky, looked on and smiled.

*

The pair had spent longer than intended away from work; the sun had begun to dip in the sky, turned a pretty orange-purple - they began to make their way back into the city. To meet, Hoseok had tried his luck on the bus, but Taemin had driven; so Taemin drove the pair back into town. Hoseok was happy for the privacy. They sang softly together, remarking occasionally that it might be fun to collaborate one day; but, knowing the failings of both of their companies, joked that it might simply just have to remain a nice idea. Still, Taemin wondered if it might be possible to share the stage with the other man one day; _our styles are so different, but... he’s special. It could be so much fun._

After a quiet moment, Taemin spoke up, his voice made small with hesitation. “Earlier, you know,” he began, running a hand through his hair. “When we were all together, I asked Jjongie-hyung to keep an eye on you and your solo activities,” he glanced over at Hoseok, whose eyes he could feel on him. “I hope that’s okay,” he added quickly.

Hoseok was touched. “I...” he didn’t quite know what to say. “That’s so kind of you,” he replied at last, turning his hands over in his lap, suddenly unaware of what to do with them. “You didn’t have to do that.” _He asked him... to watch over me?_

“I want him to keep tabs on you,” Taemin smiled. “He’s always been very protective of me; I thought you could use some of that now, too,” he explained, and they shared a look. “Where do you want me to take you?” Taemin asked sweetly between songs as they neared the city, the matter closed. “The agency or your studio?” He glanced at Hoseok from the corner of his eye, smiling. “Thank you again for spending so much time with me today, even though you’re so busy.”

Hoseok turned to look at Taemin, whose eyes were dutifully affixed to the road ahead. “Thank you for asking me to come with you,” he countered politely, “I’m glad I got to visit with your brother.” He patted Taemin’s thigh and was about to remove his hand when Taemin put his own atop Hoseok’s, leaving it there and squeezing for just a moment before returning his hand to the wheel, a silent recognition.

That made Hoseok smile; and his heart grew two sizes to see how round Taemin’s cheeks were when he grinned. “Could you take me back to my studio? There are just a few more things I have to do before I call it a night,” he answered Taemin’s question. “Thank you for driving me back,” he added quickly.

“It’s no problem,” Taemin explained. “Your studio is sort of on the way to Kibummie-hyung’s house,” a grin curled onto his lips. “I think I’ll break in and leave him a birthday surprise like I did last year.”

“But isn’t he still away for his military service?”

“Yeah.”

The car filled with laughter.

*

“Do you want to come up for a bit?” Hoseok asked as Taemin parked the car.

“Sure,” Taemin replied, “if it won’t disturb you too much,” he smiled brightly. Hoseok’s heart jumped.

They ascended the elevator in a comfortable silence, and Hoseok took his keys out to unlock the door when suddenly, Taemin’s phone went off.

“Hello? Ah. Yes, okay. Yeah, I’ll come right back. It’s fine,” he rolled his eyes, and mouthed, _it’s my manager_ at Hoseok, who shrugged sympathetically. “Yeah, give me like twenty minutes. Okay. Yes. Bye,” he hung up, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

“You have to go?” Hoseok smiled, knowing the answer.

“Yeah,” Taemin shrugged. “I’m sorry I can’t hang out more,” he leaned on Hoseok’s arm, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. For a moment, Hoseok felt like his brain short-circuited; his lips were so soft against his skin. He blinked himself back to reality. “But, text me later, okay?” he smiled, turning on his heels and running back towards the elevator. Waving from down the hall, Taemin’s pretty grin stayed in Hoseok’s mind for the rest of the night; so too, the ghost of his lips against his cheek. _If only his manager didn’t call..._ he thought, suddenly disappointed.

_Oh,_ Hoseok thought. _Oh. Oh shit._

*

Back at his apartment after having been chewed out by his manager for going AWOL for most of the day, Taemin sighed and flopped onto the couch. Still, he did not regret taking the day off to spend it with Hoseok and Jonghyun; he needed a day to himself, to see his brother. And it had been so comforting, to share him with his new friend. He thought about how lovingly Hoseok had held him as they sat in the grass, the way his strong arms had enveloped him so naturally, so protectively to help keep him from crying too hard. _He smelled like vanilla and flowers,_ Taemin remembered. _How sweet. And his cheek was so soft..._ he touched his lips with the pads of his fingers, remembering that too. _Why did I... why did I kiss him?_ He wondered, only half-chastising himself. _It just... it just happened._ He shook his head. _Of course I know why I kissed him._

He did not have long to ponder his action; his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he felt his heart leap a little with the expectation that it would be Hoseok.

It was.

He smiled.

HS: finally done!  
HS: playing around with an acoustic song   
HS: now I’m hungry   
HS: what should I order?

TM: hmm  
TM: black bean noodles?  
TM: but first, send it to me!  
TM: I want to hear it ^^

HS: are you sure?  
HS: as it is now, it’s just my voice and me playing the guitar a little

TM: I bet it’s beautiful   
TM: just like you!  
TM: send it to me~

Taemin wondered if calling Hoseok beautiful might have given the game away, but it was too late now. _What am I doing...?_ He wondered. _I can’t help it. Can he feel it, too?_

HS: **_< Sunflowers.mp4>_**

Taemin opened the audio file and adjusted the volume on his phone so the music was loud enough to fill the empty space of his apartment. Hoseok’s gentle, raw voice was so pretty; and the delicate strumming of the guitar made Taemin’s heart ache. _What is it about you that makes me need to be near you?_ He wondered. He closed his eyes and found himself mouthing along to the chorus, once he got used to the lyrics. _How pretty,_ he smiled. _What a beautiful love song to his fans. His heart is so..._ Taemin sat up on the couch, unable to find the right word. _His heart is so... real. So real. Yes, that’s it._

TM: I was right  
TM: it’s beautiful   
TM: is that what you sound like when you’re just experimenting?

HS: it’s good?  
HS: be honest   
HS: did you like it?

TM: I loved it   
TM: your voice is so smooth and steady   
TM: and it makes my heart feel so light   
TM: would you sing this one for me?

HS: maybe one day   
HS: if you really wanted me to^^

Taemin’s heart began to race a little, and he typed his reply carefully.

TM: I do really want you to  
TM: would you sing it for me now?

HS: do you want me to call you?  
HS: I can call you if you like~

TM: no  
TM: I want you to come over   
TM: sing it for me, please?

Hoseok’s cheeks felt hot. _I want you do come over. Sing it for me, please?_

HS: I can be over in twenty minutes  
HS: you’re sure it’s not too late?

TM: not at all  
TM: I’m wide awake   
TM: I miss you suddenly  
TM: your voice is too pretty

HS: I’m leaving now

TM: good  
TM: your voice is too pretty for the phone

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_ He wondered. _I’m just going over to hang out._

But Hoseok knew, in his heart, that wasn’t quite true.


	5. Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you’ve made it this far you know that this is the chapter where they finally hook up! I honestly did not intend for this to happen but as I was writing, the characters just pulled me in that direction. so. here we are: smut.

Hoseok’s heartbeat clamoured in his chest as he rode the elevator up to Taemin’s apartment. He’d dropped everything and left his studio almost the moment the vocalist had asked him to come over;  _ I want you to come over. Sing for me, please? _ Something in his soul seemed to propel him forward, moving like an automaton - grabbing his keys, he’d left immediately.

 _ What is it about you, Lee Taemin? _ He asked himself as he neared the other man’s door.  _ I can’t... I don’t want to stay away from you. _ Standing in front of the door, he took a deep breath, and knocked.

He heard the delicate sound of Taemin’s feet make their way to the door, and Hoseok thought his heart might leap from his mouth as Taemin seemed to hesitate before opening the door. He heard the click of the lock, and held his breath.

“Seok,” Taemin’s eyes were beautifully round, looking at him so gently. “Hey,” he smiled, baring his pretty canines. Letting him in and shutting the door behind him, he reached out a hand for Hoseok to take; but Hoseok instead pulled him into an embrace, and took his chin in his hand, pressing their foreheads together, their lips barely a hair’s breadth apart. “Seok, what...” Taemin breathed, arms wrapped around the other man’s slim waist, fingers curling around the smooth skin just above the hem of his jeans.

“I don’t know...” Hoseok replied honestly. “I just...” he did not finish his thought. “Please, can I...” he looked into Taemin’s eyes for permission. Taemin nodded, breath hitching in his throat. Hoseok, almost trembling, pressed a gentle, tentative kiss to Taemin’s parted lips. Instantly, a warmth spread through both men;Hoseok’s head swam.  _What am I doing? He’s so soft... his lips are so sweet... please don’t send me away, not now._

Taemin held Hoseok’s face in his hands and whispered against his lips. “When...” he couldn’t find the words. “How long have you...”

Hoseok let a gentle smile curl onto his lips and he kissed him again. “I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “I can’t stop thinking about you...” he lolled his head against Taemin’s shoulder, and the other man wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck, accepting of his confession. “I can’t explain it,” he said finally.

Taemin’s heart ached. He kissed Hoseok’s forehead and coaxed his head up, taking his chin in his hand and kissing him again; this time, slower, more deliberate. Hoseok sighed into the kiss, snaking his arms around the vocalist’s tiny waist. “Hoseok, I...” Taemin pressed kisses to his cheek and jaw. “Please, stay with me...” he pulled him further into the apartment, and they fell onto the expansive couch, laughing breathlessly.

Hoseok pulled Taemin on top of him, and shivered as the other man’s hands quickly slipped under the fabric of his shirt, tracing lines along his chest and waist. He curled his hands through Taemin's hair, pulling their faces close for a kiss. “Is this...” he had to ask, though every cell in his body just wanted to keep kissing the other man. “Is this really alright?” he kissed along Taemin’s cheek.

“I’ve thought about you like this for ages,” Taemin admitted, grinning as he kissed Hoseok’s neck. “I can’t get you off my mind...” he held Hoseok’s gaze. “You’re so...” his fingers travelled up Hoseok’s chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. “You’re _so beautiful,_ Seok,” he cooed. “Please, let me just...” he began to kiss down Hoseok’s neck, pulling off his shirt to expose his strong, defined chest and slipped off the couch onto his knees, kissing down his body.

Hoseok sighed, thighs quivering every inch Taemin slipped closer to the waistband of his jeans. The vocalist’s hand rested obediently at the buttons of Hoseok’s jeans, and he pressed kisses along his defined adonis belt, soft skin on fire beneath his lips. His eyes flicked up to Hoseok’s for permission to keep going, and for a moment, he felt less like a man and more like prey; the way Taemin’s eyes narrowed and darkened with desire reminded him of how he looked on stage - and it made him dizzy.

Remembering himself, Hoseok nodded slowly and felt for Taemin’s free hand, grasping it in his. Taemin deftly undid the buttons of the other man’s jeans, palming him through the tight denim. Hoseok lolled his head back against the couch at the feeling of Taemin’s lips on him, the warmth of his tongue sending an electric pulse through his whole body. Taemin relaxed his throat, taking him as deeply as he could, lips adjusting to the other man’s girth and moaning as he worked, cheeks and neck flushing with desire.

“God... Taemin...!” Hoseok’s arousal caught in his throat. He felt close, but he didn’t want to come - not yet. He pulled Taemin back up his body and kissed him, tasting himself on the other man’s tongue.

“Why did you stop me...?” Taemin asked, straddling him and pressing their hips together, making Hoseok groan.

Hoseok tugged at Taemin’s shirt, pulling it over his head and attacked his bare chest with kisses. “I wanna be inside you _so bad...”_ he practically purred against Taemin’s neck, strong arms wrapped around his bare back, anchoring the vocalist to his lap. “You’re so...” he kissed along Taemin’s neck, pulling his hair slightly. “God, you’re so  perfect,” he groaned, helping Taemin out of his tight jeans, tossing them to the floor. Taemin rolled his hips, grinding down on Hoseok’s lap, shuddering in delight when the other man wrapped his hand around him and began to stroke.

“So strong...” Taemin murmured into Hoseok’s neck, “you’re so beautiful...” he found a soft spot on the other man’s neck and pressed open-mouthed kisses of tongue and teeth against the skin, knowing it would bruise. He took Hoseok’s fingers and lolled his tongue around them, wetting them before guiding his hand between his thighs. “Come on, Seok,” he purred. _“Fill me...”_ he kissed him then, lips so soft and so warm Hoseok thought he might burst. He pressed his fingers to Taemin’s entrance and massaged the sensitive skin, smirking a little at how pliant the vocalist was. He began to work him open, his free hand gripping the curve of Taemin’s waist.

The way the other man moaned so prettily against his neck, begging to be filled - it drove Hoseok wild; he could not take any more. He slipped his fingers from him and Taemin whined at the empty feeling, kissing Hoseok’s neck and chest in anticipation. Hoseok took himself in his hand, stroking and smoothing the precum down his length - guiding Taemin’s hips, the vocalist eased himself down onto his cock and threw his head back, a satisfied groan spilling from his kiss-swollen lips. Hoseok, too, was momentarily overcome by the sensation, and cried out.  _ “Fuck...” _ he held Taemin’s face in his hands and kissed him, the other man rocking his hips and adjusting to the feeling of being filled by him.

“You feel so  good...” Taemin breathed against Hoseok’s neck, arms wrapped around his shoulders, bracing himself as his hips moved almost entirely on their own. “You’re _so pretty_ like this, Seok...” they moved together, panting and sighing and kissing, their pretty moans a song that they made all their own.

Hoseok knew he was close - he quickened his pace, white knuckles gripping Taemin’s thighs as he guided the vocalist’s movements. He took Taemin in his hand and began to stroke, watching as the other man’s eyebrows knit together and mouth pouted in a perfect O in pleasure as he worked him slowly. “Come with me, Taem...!” He groaned, pressing kisses to Taemin’s neck and collarbone. Taemin’s whole body shivered with electricity at Hoseok’s strong, expert touch; it would not take much more for him to be at his limit. Hoseok’s body gleamed with a thin film of sweat; the moonlight catching the curves of his beautiful chest. Taemin couldn’t help himself; he traced lines along the muscle, and licked his fingers, tasting the salt of his sweat on his tongue.  _He’s sweet... how is that possible? Everything about him... _ he thought.  _I can taste the flowers of his perfume, too._ In the moonlight, Taemin’s features seemed sharp and soft all at once; and Hoseok wanted so desperately to make him feel good. He continued stroking in time with the movement of his own hips, and felt the familiar tightening in his stomach. “Taemin, I’m...!” He stuttered, filling him with heat. “Fuck...” he murmured filthy curses as he came, making Taemin flush with delight.

The warmth inside him ignited his own orgasm and Taemin spilled into Hoseok’s hand. He continued rolling his hips until Hoseok was entirely spent, and slumped prettily against his chest, kissing the shining bare skin. Hoseok held him close, a hand curling around the base of his neck and stroking the soft skin. “You’re _incredible...”_ Taemin cooed, pressing kisses to Hoseok’s neck and cheek. “You’re so incredible.”

Hoseok took Taemin’s face in both hands then, and kissed him slowly. “That was...” he tried to catch his breath. “That was...” all he could do was smile like a schoolboy, and press their foreheads together. Taemin smiled, too.

“Stay with me tonight,” Taemin said softly after a moment, his heart calming. “Don’t go.”

Hoseok combed the other man’s fringe from his forehead, beaded with sweat. “Wasn’t planning on it,” he said sweetly, kissing Taemin’s forehead.

“Good,” the vocalist replied, arms wrapping around his shoulders and leaning in for another kiss. 

*

Some time later, Hoseok awoke in Taemin’s bed only to find that he was alone; he crept into the living room, and saw that the other man was outside on the balcony.

Sliding the door open carefully, he whispered, “is everything alright?” Extending a hand for Taemin to take. He took it.

“Mhm,” Taemin replied, pulling Hoseok onto the balcony with him. “He looked so beautiful tonight, I just wanted to see him more clearly.”

_ He...? Oh, _ Hoseok understood right away, and rested his chin on Taemin’s shoulder. “He does, you’re right,” he smiled.  The moon is so full and shining, he remarked.  _Hello, hyung,_ he greeted him sweetly.

“And it’s such a pretty night,” Taemin added, leaning against the balcony’s edge, the weight of the other man around him making him feel safe.

“You’re prettier,” Hoseok replied sweetly in his ear. His eyes flicked up to the moon, and he heard himself ask, “would it be alright if I talked to him for a little bit?” Kissing Taemin’s cheek.

Taemin smiled, and turned in Hoseok’s arms for him to kiss his forehead. “I think he’d like that,” he replied. “Come back to bed when you’re done, okay?” His eyes shone like a mischievous sprite. Hoseok liked that look.

“Deal,” Hoseok said, kissing him chastely before Taemin turned and left him on the balcony. With Taemin back inside, he turned his attention on the moon. “Hey, hyung,” he said softly. “I just...” he ran a hand through his hair, staring up at the full moon’s glowing brilliance. “I just wanted to say thank you. For looking out for me while I’ve been on my own. And for...” he smiled a little. “For sending me Taemin.” His cheeks felt pink; he was flushed with happiness. “Thank you for sending him to me to be with me, like this.” His eyes scanned the sky and saw stars, and it made him feel warm. Nodding to himself, he closed his eyes and said a prayer. 

The moon looked on, bright and smiling. 

He slipped back into Taemin’s bed; the other man instinctively curled around him, nestling his head in the crook of Hoseok’s neck. “Sing to me,” he mused sleepily. “You promised...” he kissed Hoseok’s neck where his lips could reach, and Hoseok drew him in close.

“That’s right, isn’t it,” Hoseok remembered. “I did promise that,” he kissed Taemin’s forehead, and began to softly sing to him as he combed through his hair. 

Within moments, though, the pair fell asleep anew; and the apartment was quiet again.


End file.
